Creature Escape
by littleHPsauce
Summary: Harry's life completely changed in that moment. He didn't know what he would do or where he would go...Well... he couldn't really go anywhere considering he was restrained to his own bed! HP/DM HP/BZ HP/OC HP/OC Creature Fic
1. Chapter 1

Harry screamed out a high pitched wail as the pain shot through his bones from where he lay in his small bedroom at the Dursleys. He could feel his body physically changing before the small crowds very eyes. He begged and begged for someone, anyone to help him but no one moved a muscle and he was left to suffer; not even his best friends whom he had relied upon all these years moved. He didn't want them here; he didn't feel safe, like something or someone really important was missing. The Order had shown up just a few minutes after his first scream, luckily the Dursleys were out or he'd have an even bigger problem on his hands than turning into an unknown creature.

"What are we going to do? He's a **_creature_**!"

"Could he infect us mom?"

"God get him away from me can't believe I fancied him… well his money anyway"

Unknown to them he could still hear them loud and clear, the people he once thought of as close friends were now nothing in his eyes and there was nothing they could do to change that. He didn't know what creature he was or why but he had a sneaky suspicion that James and Lily Potter were not his biological parents. All the pain continued to swirl around his body like a tornado bent on destruction, but it hurt most at his heart. It felt like death's cruel fingers were squeezing it ever so tightly, he couldn't breathe fast enough to get any air into his body and he was immobilised on the bed… _for his own protection_ he thought mentally rolling his eyes before succumbing once again to the agony.

_Merlin only knows why I haven't blacked out yet, maybe someone out there wants me to hear what they have to say_ he pondered.

"We'll have to dispose of him"

"Kill him"

"He's a filthy creature"

It was in that moment that Harry finally realised he was nothing but a toy to them. Just someone they could pin their problems on and blame when the time came. Cursed from the very moment he was born up until his death; which by the sound of it would happen earlier than he thought. The pain slowly began to retreat and he almost breathed a sigh of relief until he realised it was all being collected at one place. The silence in the room was deafening, all eyes were on him shining with judgement. If something couldn't be done about him then he'd have to die… for the greater good. He could do nothing but continue to twist and turn from where he was restrained, his only comfort being his godfather dabbing his forehead with a cold flannel. He'd only just arrived after being sent out on Order business and therefore hadn't heard what they'd said about him._ Oh my godfather, such a naïve man_ Harry thought relaxing slightly into Sirius' hold.

"Ssh Harry Ssh it's nearly over lad nearly over"

The comforting words of Sirius could do nothing to stop the pain from converging at his heart; it almost felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. His screams were now just pained whimpers as his transformation neared its end. Sirius never even questioned why he was being restrained, probably just thought it was to stop him to hurting himself or something. But Harry knew they weren't for his protection but for theirs, so escape would impossible before they made a decision on what to do with him. The pain suddenly doubled with his heart at the epicentre and his chest rose a foot of the bed before everything stopped. His harsh pants of breath were the only sound and they seemed to echo in the small room. As he opened his eyes he winced at the brightness as they adjusted. To his surprise his vision was crystal clear compared to his bat like vision from before, he was mesmerised by the little specs of dust floating majestically into the light shining in from the window.

"Harry my boy?" That soon snapped him out of his own thoughts. He moved his head so quick he almost gave himself whiplash. He wasn't surprised by the weary looks he was receiving from the others in the room, from the way they were talking about him it was obvious what would happen.

"Headmaster" He greeted not wishing to give away his new thoughts and feelings knowing that it would only cause more havoc for his already negatively inclined life.

"Do you know what you are?" What was the only man playing at? Of course he didn't know what he was. He looked down at his hands to see sharp black claws were his nails once were, they glistened in the light like the nights sky.

"No headmaster" He answered sighing at the same time his gaze focused on his first found new features. As he spoke he noticed something a little different about his mouth and lifted his hand up to investigate but was stopped by the restraints. He twisted his hand slowly looking at the fabric used to see if it was breakable. Unfortunately the Order had spared no expense; dragon hide leather.

"Just so you didn't hurt yourself my boy. We have some pressing matters to discuss Harry; you see due to your new… form shall we say you will no longer be allowed to study at Hogwarts. Of course I wish for you to stay but the other students might not take kindly to an… urm creature and parents would complain about their safety. You understand my boy?"

"Yes Headmaster, it wouldn't be fair on the others," He answered obediently praising his acting skills. He had suspected that was what the headmaster was going to say; he knew there was no way he would be allowed to stay there. But it wasn't for the reason the headmaster said; he knew that the headmaster's reputation would be ruined if he were allowed to go to Hogwarts destroying any of Dumbledore's future plans.

"We should just kill him he's a filthy monst—OW mom" Ron whispered but Harry still heard. _How quickly people turn on you when you aren't what they wanted you to be_ he thought looking down at his hands for the second time.

"He's a Neko," A deep said from the back. To Harry surprise Draco Malfoy had entered the room and if the looks of the others gave him was any indication he wasn't invited.

"A What?!"

"A Neko, a half cat, half human hybrid. Look at the ears and claws, he probably has a tail as well under the blanket" He strolled over to Harry and Sirius perching on the side of Harry's bed near his head. He began to stroke Harry's new ears shocking him and making him purr. Harry wrenched his head away from him glaring at him under his hairline. Or at least he tried to all he really managed was moving an inch before he caught Draco eye line and stopped almost in a trance like state.

"A submissive one by the looks of things" Draco noted carrying on with his now accepted petting under the disgusted gaze of everyone else accept for Sirius who had a strange look in his eye.

"Great so not only is he a creature he's also _gay_" Ron shouted from the back making Harry whimper and press his head more firmly into Draco's hand in order to muffle the sound.

"I'll take him to a special place I know of. He'll be safe, far away from here and he can be happy unlike he is now restrained, badly if I might add" Draco snarled before ripping the restraints off of his wrists and picking Harry's exhausted form up bridal style. Harry did nothing but curl further into the comfortable embrace not really thinking that it was Malfoy who was holding him, just that he was safe with a dominant…_Wait dominant? Malfoy is a creature to! _He thought blinking himself out of his haze and staring up at the larger male who merely winked at him before making his way out of the room.

No one bothered to stop them still in shock at the day's events. All Harry's belonging were packed and placed at the bottom of the stairs for immediate removal; Draco's house elves had taken care of it. Harry's head fell onto Malfoy's shoulder nuzzling slightly as his feline instincts began to immerge. Harry would have loved to say he was embarrassed to be doing such a thing but in that moment he didn't care. He wanted comfort and so he took what he needed from the nearest dominant.


	2. Chapter 2

He was so comfortable. Warm sheets wrapped around his body like a cocoon holding in every ounce of warmth they could around his slim frame. He didn't know where he was but he felt safe and that was all that mattered in that moment. The calls of birds filtered in through the windows but it did not disturb Harry's well-deserved rest, he just nuzzled his head into the pillows sighing adorably. The gentle rocking sensation made him feel like he was on a boat or some kind of moving vehicle at least. The door slowly creaked open barely making a sound, a sharp click signalling its closure. The bed dipped slightly on Harry's left side as the visitor sat down and began slowly running his hands through Harry's hair in a soothing motion. Harry leant into the hand still running on his animal instincts and letting out a purring sound. It was a low-voiced chuckle that snapped him out of his stupor, his eyes immediately opening only for him to groan as the light entered his eyes far too brightly for his liking.

"Calm down little Neko. All is well" The voice soothed the calming motion of the hand in Harry's hair only proving to aid the words in their purpose. Harry opened his eyes a little slower this time only to come face to face with the brightest pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen. They seemed to stare deep into his soul but instead of filling him with the feeling of invasion he instead felt comforted and a peaceful sensation washed over his whole body making him visibly relax.

" That's better. Now Harry my name is Keanan. I'm a Neko like you" it was these words that made Harry look up to the twitching ears on top of Keanan's head. They were an urban colour standing out strongly in his mahogany hair, but they strangely suited him.

"If you hadn't already noticed we're on a boat right now little Neko, to take you to a safe place where no one will bother you" Harry took a look around the room he was in noticing the green colour scheme as well as the simplicity of the furniture. To his left stood a small bedside table on top of which sat a white lamp. His trunk was to his right sat open with his clothes stacked neatly inside, the cage with Hedwig inside was sat on top; he greeted his friend with a smile receiving a noise back making him chuckle before he turned his attention back to the mysterious male watching him intently.

"What's going to happen?" He asked, speaking his first words in two days.

"We're going to sanctuary for creatures like you and I Harry. Draco is on board as well if that comforts you. We're determined not to let you go through this alone. It is enough for a dominant Neko to go through but a submissive… well that's another kettle of fish all together" He joked standing up with a stretch, his t-shirt riding up a bit displaying a slither of flesh to Harry's eyes. Keanan walked towards the door before turning back to Harry.

"Get dressed and come up to the deck Harry, it will do you some good" He stated before softly closing the door behind him.

Harry sat up in the bed, staring at the door for a few seconds before swinging his legs out of the bed hissing as his warm flesh hit the cold wooden floor. He slowly stood up a little unsteady grabbing for some clothes. He let Hedwig out of her cage to let her fly above the boat for a while; she'd been cooped up for too long. After dressing he walked towards the door grasping the handle tightly. He took a deep breath before pushing it open and walking out into the unknown. He was alone on top of the deck. Alone for the first time in a very long time and strangely it comforted Harry. He felt safe with his own thoughts and feelings, he was free to express himself in anyway he wanted. He quickly ran towards the front of the boat climbing onto the ledge grabbing onto a high beam to keep his balance staring out at the horizon. It was beautiful, nothing but water for miles, the sea seemingly blend in with the sky apart from the slight yellow rays from the sun. He laughed in glee at the feeling on freedom that spread through him. He hadn't been free ever since he parents death, in that one moment a lifetime of responsibility had been place on his shoulders, no one bothering to speak up and say how stupid it would be to place that much onto the shoulders of a one year old. He closed his eyes letting the wind caress his face, letting all negative thought leave his mind, hopefully for a long time.

"Harry. Good to see you up sleeping beauty" Harry spun around nearly falling off the front of the boat if it hadn't of been for the quick hands grabbing him around the waist and hoisting him from his spot. He looked up breathing harshly, feeling like he was about to have a panic attack.

"You alright?" Draco asked never losing Harry's eye line. All Harry could do was nod never having looked at him in this light before. His light blond hair created a halo around his head in the light, his silver eyes sparkling slightly with humour. Draco let Harry find his feet again before sitting down next to him. The silence was awkward, neither really knowing how act around the other, just a day ago they were enemies and now… well now Harry didn't know how he felt about Draco and visa versa.

"This is weird" Harry finally cracked his shoulders hunching as he leant his elbows on his knees with his head in his hands.

"Yeah" Draco agreed leaning back never taking his eyes off the back of Harry's head. He just felt this need to always know where the little neko was… of course he knew what it meant; every neko knew what it meant… except for the newborns, which Harry was. Trapped between a rock and a hard place. If he did anything it could possible scar Harry for life. He needed to speak to Keanan and Blaise…fast.


End file.
